The kidnapped
by NeyzaFluodrence
Summary: Haruhi... Lalu Kaoru.. ah,sudalha.. baca sajaaa ! XD *PLAKK


**Disclaimer : Bisco Hatori**

**Presented by : Hamamiya Shoku (aku ! XD)**

**Summary : Haruhi… lalu Kaoru.. kemudian para host.. ah ! baca aja deh ! XD**

**Keterangan : gaje,OOC,aneh bin ajaib..dont like don't read..enjoooyyy XD**

**Rated : T** (kayaknya _*plakk!)_

**The Kidnapped**

Pada suatu hari yang cerah, para anggota Host Club merencanakan tentang liburan yang akan datang pada musim panas ini.

"tapi kan kalo ke Karuizawa lagi bosan Haruhiiiii…." Kata Hikaru

"bilang saja kalau kau tidak mau ketemu Arai lagi, iya kan Hikaru?" Kaoru menempali, Hikaru blushing

"yaah.. tapi Misuzu bilang tahun lalu kalau dia pasti membutuhkan bantuanku lagi disana" Ujar Haruhi santai

"hum.. tapi Haru-chaaan,.. bagaimana kalau ke Villa keluargaku saja? Ada banyak cake lho.. cake strawberry !" Honey membujuk Haruhi sambil menarik lengan bajunya

"iyaa.. tapi"

**CLING !**

"ah…?"

"Kenapa Haruhi?" Tanya Hitachiin brothers serempak

"tidak ada.. tapi tadi aku merasa ada yang mengintai kita.."jawab Haruhi

"MENGINTAI !"

**JREEENG !**

Tamaki shock.

"Hitachiin ! kalian lindungi Haruhi, Mori senpai dan Honey senpai! Kejar penguntit itu! Kyoya! Telpon supir tercepat, kita pergi dari sini !"

Tamaki langsung mengomandoi tanpa basa-basi, Mori dan Honey langsung berlari ke arah datangnya penguntit itu, Kyoya dengan sigap menelpon supir keluarganya yang terkenal sangat cepat (dan secepat kilat langsung sampai di depan mereka)

"Takeshi ! itu pengintainya !" kata Honey sambil menunjuk ke arah 2 orang manusia aneh yang tengah berlari. Mori dengan kecepatannya langsung mempercepat langkahnya dan berhasil menangkap dua orang itu.

"yeeeiii ! berhasil ! ayo Takeshi, kita bawa ke Tama.."

Belum selesai Honey bicara, salah satu dari dua pengintai itu melompat dan salto di depan Mori, hasilnya dia berlari ke tempat para Host club berada. Ke depan sekolah.

**-XXX-**

Di depan sekolah, Haruhi sedang melangkahkan kakinya untuk masuk ke mobil Kyoya. Tapi,dengan cepat sang penguntit meraih tangan Haruhi.

"HARUHI !"

Tanpa basa-basi, Hikaru yang ada di samping Haruhi langsung menahan tubuh Haruhi dan berhasil melepaskannya dari cengkraman sang penguntit + penculik itu. Namun,

"tidak akan kubiarkan !"

"ah ! dia datang !"

**DORR !**

"KAORU !"

Kaoru tertembak oleh penculik itu dan Haruhi berhasil di rebut kembali dan dibawa lari oleh kedua penculik itu.

"TAMAKI SENPAAAI !"

Haruhi berteriak dari kejauhan, Tamaki ingin mengejarnya tapi, lari mereka cepat.

"Tamaki, kita kejar mereka dengan mobil,masuklah ke dalam!" kata Kyoya

"Iya.. lalu, Kaoru?.." Tamaki menjawab sembari menoleh ke arah Hitachiins, Hikaru tengah menangisi saudaranya yang sekarat.

"Hikaru, kita bawa dia ke Rumah Sakit!" Ajak Tamaki

"tidak usah, Raja kejar saja Haruhi.." Kaoru berkata sambil terbata-bata

"tapi Kaoru..lukamu parah" balas Hikaru

"tidak apa… asal Hikaru di sampingku, lukaku pasti sembuh" Kaoru tersenyum

"Ka.. Kaoru…" Hikaru memeluk Kaoru erat

"Raja, kejarlah Haruhi… biar Kaoru aku yang bawa ke Rumah Sakit.." kata Hikaru sambil menggendong Kaoru

"..baiklah,. maafkan aku Hikaru,Kaoru.." Tamaki segera masuk ke mobil dan mengejar kedua penculik yang membawa Haruhi. Dari kejauhan Honey dan Mori memanggil si kembar

"Hika-chaan… !"

"Honey senpai, Mori senpai.."

"Hika-chan.. Kao-chan kenapa?" Tanya Honey

"Kaoru… di tembak penculik tadi" jawab Hikaru sambil menunduk dan kembali menangis

"ayo bawa ke rumah sakit"

Mori langsung bersiul dan memanggil kereta kudanya dan mereka segara pergi ke Rumah Sakit.

**-XXX-**

"kemana mereka.." Tamaki memperhatikan sekitar jalan raya

"tenanglah Tamaki, mereka pasti tidak akan jauh" Kyoya berusaha menenangkan Tamaki

"tapi Kyoya, Haruhi di culik! Apa kau tidak memperhatikan betapa aku mengkhawatirkan Haruhi?"

"iya, tapi kalau kau tidak tenang, semuanya tidak akan bisa selesai dengan cepat, jadi tenanglah" Kyoya menimpali dengan santai. Akhirnya Tamaki duduk dengan tenang.

"_Haruhi.. bersabarlah.. aku akan kesana"_ Ujar Tamaki dalam hati

**-XXX-**

"hei ! apa yang kau lakukan? Lepaskan aku !" Haruhi mulai berontak

"tenang maiden, kau aman di tangan kami" sang penculik menimpali

"kau mau bawa aku kemana?"

"ke suatu tempat yang tidak akan kau percaya"

Haruhi di bawa ke tengah hutan di belakang bukit. Dan disana terdapat sebuah gubuk tua yang sudah rusak disana sini. Mereka pun masuk ke gubuk itu dan Haruhi diikat dengan seutas tali tambang panjang.

"fuh, tapi tak kusangka.. kita harus menggunakan pistol ini juga" ujar penculik itu

"_pistol..? jangan-jangan suara tembakan tadi.."_

"kau tidak akan menyangka siapa kami iya kan?" kata salah satu penculik itu

Lalu, para penculik bertopeng itu membuka topengnya perlahan dan..

"hah ! kalian..? tapi.. kenapa.."

"kau kaget kan? Aku juga kaget"

**GUBRAK!**

"kami sudah bilang kan? Kami tidak akan menyerah tentang dirimu. Bagaimana pun caranya, kami pasti akan membuatmu pindah ke Lobelia,maiden"

Ternyata kedua penculik itu adalah Beni Bara dan Hinagiku dari Lobelia yang tidak henti-hentinya berniat membuat Haruhi pindah dari Ouran. Haruhi yang mengetahui bahwa penculik mereka adalah anggota Zuka club, langusng memikirkan cara meloloskan diri.

**-XXX-**

"tenanglah Hika-chan.. Kao-chan pasti sembuh.."Honey berusaha menenangkan Hikaru yang tengah gelisah di depan ruang tunggu

"aku tidak bisa membiarkan Kaoru menderita begini, kenapa mereka menembak Kaoru? Kenapa bukan aku?"

**PUK!**

"tenang dan duduklah.." Mori menepuk kepala Hikaru dan menyuruhnya duduk tiba-tiba telpon genggamnya berbunyi

'Hikaru, bagaimana Kaoru?' kata suara di sebrang sana

"ya,, dia sedang.."Hikaru menjawab dengan suara pelan

"siapa itu Hika-chan? Apakah Tama-chan?" Tanya Honey, Hikaru hanya diam.

Mori langsung merebut telpon dari tangan Hikaru

"Kaoru sedang menjalani operasi pengambilan peluru,saat kami kemari kondisinya parah.." jawab Mori

'ah.. begitu ya, andai aku langsung membawanya kesana,pasti tidak akan separah ini'

"tenang saja,Tamaki.. dia baik-baik saja. Konsentrasilah pada Haruhi, dia penting bagimu kan?" balas Mori

'tidak.. bagiku semua anggota host club itu penting, aku tidak bisa membiarkan salah satu dari kita menderita. Karena itu..'

"sudahlah Raja, biar Kaoru kami yang urus.. Raja pergilah mencari Haruhi" potong Hikaru

'tapi,,Hikaru..'

"kami semua akan senang kalau raja pulang dengan membawa Haruhi bersama Raja, begitu juga Kaoru" Hikaru berbicara dengan sedikit tersenyum.

'baiklah.. bilang pada Kaoru, bertahanlah sampai kami kembali.. '

Tamaki menyunggingkan senyum. Kyoya yang ada di sampingnya pun ikut tersenyum sambil memperhatikan monitor pelacaknya. Lalu sambungan antara Tamaki dan Hikaru pun terputus.

"lho? Kenapa putus? Halo?halo?" Tamaki kaget

"disini gak ada sinyal" Kyoya berbicara dengan santai.

"AAAAGHHH ! KENAPA BISA BEGINI ! PADAHAL INI ADEGAN DIMANA AKU BISA JADI KEREEEN ! " Tamaki menggerutu

**-XXX-**

"dan kalau kau mau menjadi anggota Zuka club, akan ada banyak sekali keuntungan yang akan menghampirimu,maiden" ujar Beni Bara sambil menggigit batang mawar merah di bibirnya

"_kadang aku heran, kenapa Tamaki senpai dan Beni Bara suka sekali mengigit batang mawar? Emang gak akan kena durinya? "_ ujar Haruhi dalam hati sambil sweatdrop

"Beni Bara senpai, para anggota host club tiba disini !"Hinagiku datang sambil terengah-engah

"apa? Kenapa mereka bisa tau tempat ini?" Beni terkejut.

"Tamaki senpai..?" Ujar Haruhi

"maiden… sepertinya,kami harus membawamu ke tempat lain" kata Beni bara sambil menggendong Haruhi dan langsung berlari keluar

"eh..? tapi.." Haruhi tidak berkutik di tangan Beni. Seketika, Haruhi melihat Tamaki tengah berlari mengejarnya.

"HARUHIIII !" tamaki memanggil dari kejauhan

"ta.. TAMAKI SENPAI !" tanpa sadar,Haruhi juga berteriak dan membuat telinga Beni berdengung dan secara refleks melepaskan Haruhi ke tanah.

Haruhi terjatuh dan berlari ke arah Tamaki.

"mai…" Beni kaget dan melihat adegan dimana Haruhi melompat ke pelukan Tamaki

"Haru…" mata Tamaki terbelalak

Tak diduga ternyata tempat dimana kaki Haruhi harusnya berpijak,tergeletaklah sebuah kulit pisang dan..

**GYUT !**

"GYAAAAA ! HARUHI ! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN ! LEPASKAAAN ! GYAAA !"

Haruhi terpeleset dan tidak sengaja menarik celana Tamaki sampai melorot. Wajah Tamaki langsung memerah dan dia berusaha menarik lagi celananya yang sempat melorot dan dilihat publik.

Beni dan Hinagiku yang melihat hal memalukan tersebut tidak bisa menahan tawa, mereka tertawa terbahak-bahak dan mencap Tamaki sebagai Raja host club paling mesum yang pernah ada. Tamaki sweatdrop.

**-XXX-**

Di rumah sakit, Hikaru tengah berdoa sambil menggenggam tangan Kaoru yang terpasang kabel infus. Mori dan Honey hanya bisa memandang mereka berdua sambil berwajah sedih. Tiba-tiba, pintu kamar terbuka dan datanglah Tamaki,Kyoya beserta Haruhi. Mata Haruhi membesar ketika melihat Kaoru terbaring di ranjang Rumah Sakit.

"Kaoru ?" Haruhi berlari ke samping ranjang Kaoru.

"Hikaru.. jangan-jangan tembakan itu.."

"mengenai Kaoru.." Hikaru berbicara sambil menunduk dan mencium tangan Kaoru yang di genggamnya.

"maafkan aku… gara-gara aku.. Kaoru.."

"tidak apa.. Haruhi.."

Ketika Haruhi berbicara, Kaoru terbangun sambil tersenyum. Semua yang ada disana terkejut dan mendekati Kaoru.

"kaoru.. kau tidak apa-apa..?" Hikaru yang paling mengkhawatirkan Kaoru segera bangun dari duduknya dan menyentuh wajah adiknya itu.

"iya.. aku tidak apa-apa.. " jawab Kaoru, mata Hikaru berkaca-kaca.

"syukurlah kau selamat,Kaoru.." Kata Kyoya

"Kao-chaaaaannn ! " Honey berniat melompat ke tubuh Kaoru,tapi ditahan oleh Mori. (tau kenapa?)

"tapi, syukurlah Kaoru tidak apa-apa…iya kan,Senpai…" Haruhi bicara sambil menoleh ke Tamaki, tapi kemudian Haruhi melihat sorot kemarahan dari mata Tamaki.

Haruhi tau bahwa Tamaki sangat marah kepada para anggota Zuka club yang telah menembak Kaoru,walaupun tidak sengaja.

_'JANGAN PERNAH GANGGU KAMI LAGI ! KALIAN TAU APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN PADA KAORU? Beraninya kalian menembakkan peluru kepada anggota kami.. tidak akan kumaafkan ! Lobelia Zuka club !'_

"_Tamaki senpai sampai semarah itu pada Beni dkk."_ Haruhi menundukkan kepala sambil mengingat kejadian dimana Tamaki membentak Beni dan anggota Zuka club yang lain.

"ng.. senpai, sudahlah.. semuanya sudah selesai,jadi .. jangan marah lagi,ya.." Haruhi mencoba menenangkan Tamaki.

"ha? Apa maksudmu? Aku sedang memandang langit sore yang indah.. bagus sekali kan Haruhi?" Tamaki menjawab dengan entengnya sambil merangkul Haruhi

"_jadi, ngapain aku nenangin dia tadi?"_ Haruhi sweatdrop

"_pokoknya tidak akan kubiarkan Lobelia datang lagi dan mengacau di Ouran!"_ tekad Tamaki dalam hati.

**-FIN-**

**Yaaaa… ini FF prtama diriku di fandom Ouran.. hahahahaha! Eh,tau gak waktu diriku nonton ouran final episodenya, diriku kaget lho.. soalnya "lho kok jdi bgini?" bgtu pikirku.. hahaha ya sudalha..**

**Smoga readers suka yaaa… don't forget to ripiu okeh ! XD**


End file.
